superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Scare Happy Slappy/Witch One/Macbeth Credits (1994)
"Scare Happy Slappy" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Michael Gerard Jeff Siergey "Witch One" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Rusty Mills "Macbeth" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Jack Burns as Sid the Squid Avery Schrieber as Beanie the Bison Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Walter Wolf Tress MacNeille as Dot Tom Bodett as The Announcer Frank Welker as Runt Jeff Bennett as The Judge Paul Rugg as Mr. Director Bill Mumy as The Farmer Colin Wells as Randy Beaman's Pal and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Title Cards Rusty Mills Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Liz Holzman Victoria Jensen Charles Visser B.G. Key Design Nick DuBois Lou Police Marty Strudler Model Design Arland Barron Frederick Gardner Eric Mahady Cynthia Petrovic Kexx Singleton Sheet Timing Norm McCabe Slugging Bill Knoll Layout Supervisor David West B.G. Layout Ed Haney Hugh Pettibone Marty Studler David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Noah Miller Phillip Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Robert Sledge Patricia Wong Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Michael Lowery Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Digital Effects Artist Eugene Jeong Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group NBC Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Solar Powered Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Wendy Reardon Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Startoons Chris Brandt Tony Cervone Ron Fleischer Stan Fukuoka T.J. House Uttam P. Kumar Jon McClenahan Jon Szwajkowski Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Halloween Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Fox Network Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network